


Can't Think

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, I love them so much, M/M, are literally my otp, have a good time, kiss, my life and soul, so here you go, these two, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: The moon is close to being full, and Remus has piles of assignments to complete. Unfortunately, his brain has other ideas...
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Can't Think

"Ugh, I can't  _think_! " Remus Lupin half-growled, half-yelled in his dormitory in Gryffindor tower. His boyfriend, Sirius Black, chuckled from his spot next to Remus.

" _What?_ " Remus snapped at him. 

"Nothing, you're just really frustrated and it's cute."

Remus felt his face heat slightly. "Yeah, well, the moon'll be full in three days, and I have to finish these assignments if I don't want to fail all of my classes."

Sirius pretended to think for a moment. "Maybe making out for a few minutes would help us figure things out."

Now it was Remus' turn to chuckle. He let out a tired, breathless sort of laugh, before he shoved his stuff on the floor and moved closer to Sirius, leaning in. 

Sirius grinned. "Well, now, that usually doesn't work."

"It does today," said Remus, before closing the distance. Sirius' arms moved around Remus' neck, his fingers slipping into Remus' hair. He pulled Remus down so that they were laying, rather than sitting, on Remus' bed. 

Remus' hands made their way to Sirius' silky black hair as the kiss deepened. He ran his tongue across Sirius' plump lower lip, over the ring in the middle of his lip, swallowing the other boy's moan. 

One of Sirius' hands moved to Remus' tie, holding it as if Remus would run away, or worse, stop kissing him, if he let go. Remus fumbled for a moment, and then the tie was off, discarded on the floor, and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing his collarbone. Sirius' lips left Remus',moving down to his neck. He found a spot, just below his jaw and earlobe, and left a large mark, already beginning to bruise as he made his way down Remus' neck. A breathy whine escaped Remus' mouth as Sirius moved onto his collarbone, moving over the scars that Remus tried so hard to hide.

Sirius brought his head back up to kiss Remus' lips. Remus kissed back with force and passion, carding his fingers through Sirius' hair, feeling him moan into Remus' mouth. 

After what felt like hours, they pulled away, panting, trying to even their breathing and calm their racing hearts. Remus lay his head on Sirius' chest. The latter's tie had also been taken off, and his shirt was most of the way unbuttoned. Brilliant hickeys were blooming on both of their necks and collars.

"I don't want to do the work," Remus admitted after his breathing was most of the way normal. 

" _Remus Lupin doesn't want to do homework?_ What kind of world are we living in?! This is monumental,  _astronomical-_ "

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Support and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
